This invention relates to napkins; more particularly to napkins that will not slide off of one's lap and to a further embodiment that incorporates a pocket or flap in the napkin to hold silverware.
The prior art teaches a variety of differing napkins, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,864,281; 2,009,831; 2,902,734; 3,398,439; 3,654,059; 3,675,274; and others. None of the foregoing, however, provide for a napkin that is completely self contained, that is already having the adhesive means thereon and additionally providing for means to retain flatware prior to its being needed; such as in airplanes, trains and the like.